Love is warmest in the cold
by Weirdgirl010801
Summary: This is a Oki X Ammy love story And it's basically just cuteness in a couple pages. I personally think the pairing is adorable, and just.. god it's so cute.
1. Chapter 1

this is a Oki x Ammy FanFiction. because I ship it more than bread and butter w  
Oki had been training long and hard; waiting Amaterasu's return. His heart raced when she crossed his thoughts, he truly fell inlove, the thought of never seeing her again depressed the warrior… Until one day  
"OKI!" a loud shout echoed through the snow-blanketed village of Kamui, causing lumps of snow that once rested on trees to fall on an unsuspecting Oina. Oki turned, trying to find out where the voice emanated from.  
"What the he—OOF," Oki would grunt, falling to the ground with a 'thump'  
"Hey!" A feminine voice greeted him, the voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't put a face to it. "I didn't get a chance to finish what I was going to say earlier, what the hell?! Who are you?" by that point the woman had already sat herself down on Oki's stomach. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me." She turned to him, her red tattoos giving Oki all the information he needed. "A.. Amaterasu..?" The girl smiled, rising to her feet. "Mhm! I found out how to transform into a human form, you like?" She grinned, twirling in place so he could see. The soft breeze made her ivory-white hair flutter while she spun. "Y-You look great." It was times like this when Oki loved having a mask to hide behind. "But with all due respect.. What are you doing here exactly, Amaterasu?" even though he was much more interested in how she gained her human form, he thought it'd be kind of creepy to ask. "Vacation, I have a month to sit back, relax, and say hi to old friends. What? You thought I'd just abandon all the friends I made here? You mustn't have known me at all." She looked out at the rest of Kamui. "And as to why I'm here in Kamui, I thought I could visit the friend that lives the farthest away." She chuckled; even though that wasn't the real reason she wanted to see Oki before anyone else. "Ah, I see… Come, I'll bet 500 yen you aren't used to this cold, I get you somewhere… Well it will still be cold, but it won't be as cold as sitting out here." The sun began to set, painting the sky a pinkish orange. "Aaand night is falling! Great that will keep you from freezing for sure!" he face-palmed, Taking her hand and walking her to his hut outside the village. "I'll just take you to my place.. At least you won't be too cold there." Ammy nodded, a light blush forming on her face. If anyone pointed it out she'd deny it instantly. "Thanks, I'll be happy too." She smiled a warmly as he led her to his little hut outside of Kamui.

This one is kinda short but it's my first story, and I've kinda been up all night... my grammar isn't the best so sorry in advance. Sorry if it's short. w Reviews please and thank you. I'm done, have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

I got bored, so I decided to make chapter two. Here ya go.__

Flashback  
The two wolves wandered through the dungeon, searching for the twin demons that had escaped them in their first battle "We are going to defeat them! I know we will, this time we won't let them get away!"Ammy smirked, her eyes burning with determination. "Heh, yeah, we will." He saw it, her body emanating a powerful aura. He had never seen anyone so powerful, so determined, as Ammy was at that moment. It was an admirable trait in his eyes.  
  
Oki shook his head, taking that memory and placing it in a box and sending it to the farthest regions of his mind. "Are you still cold?" there was a slight hint of worry in his tone; he was rather concerned about Amaterasu's well-being. "I'm fine, it's warm and cozy in here.. It's nice." She mumbled, glancing around his hut, and taking in his scent completely. It was nothing but silence for the longest time, before Oki noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Issun? You'd think he'd be all over you now since…" even behind the mask, his dark blush could be seen. "That's kind of the reason I've been avoiding him." She chuckled. "I don't feel like being his new pillo.." Ammy was interrupted by a low growl that seemed to come from just outside the hut. "Wait…. that sound..?" She jumped up, the fur on her tail bristling… whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Monster.. I'd know that smell anywhere." Oki quickly grabbed his specially made sword (He's not allowed to keep the legendary sword, you fuuunny), and Ammy pulled out Tsumugari. "Shall we dance?" She offered, holding her outstretched hand for him to grab. Oki responded with a smirk. "Do you even have to ask?"Their hands now locked together, they ran out and back into the harsh cold that was the outside the village, only to be greeted by…. two Igloos..? "Were these here before..?" Ammy asked, soon it all came back to her. "Ohh Crap.." the second she spoke, four large ice claws sprouted from the igloos, a straw doll nestled inside the now mobile turtle of ice. "Greaat! Of all the damn monsters in Kamui, we have to get stuck with the rejects." Oki pinched the bridge of his nose as he. They groaned "Oki, you take the left, I take the right!" She commanded, transforming into her wolf form and slashing at one of the Igloo turtles, and with that the battle began. It took some time to finish them off, but they managed pretty well given the frequent sliding everywhere."Bye bye~"she giggled, stabbing the doll right between the eyes. "Phew.. Glad that's over." Oki sighed, brushing the snow and ice shards off his shoulders. "It was a good work out though." She smiled, turning her back to Oki and stretching. "How 'bout we go to Ryoshima and get something to eat? I'm pretty hu—"Amaterasu! Look out!" the Igloo turtle that she _Killed_ took one final swing at Ammy with its long, dagger-like claws. She jumped back, pulling out her sword only to hear the strange sound of metal clanging into ice. _That's.. not my sword… right..? _She thought as she rubbed her eyes. "Don't. Touch. Her." The monster let out a shriek which probably translated into 'Shit!.' . "I said. Don't touch her...!" He growled, grabbing the turtle's lamp tail and using it to set the doll a blaze. Ammy stared in surprise. _No. that defiantly was not my sword._ "Oki! Are you okay!?" She quickly rushed to his side, making sure he didn't get to badly injured or if he got injured at all for that matter. "I'm fine, on another note; you said something about Ryoshima coast?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

this idea for the chapter hit me right as I was about to fall asleep -sigh- will I ever got to go to bed early? My version of early being 12 am…

"I take it you're hungry then?" She chuckled, pulling out a ribbon and tying her hair in a side ponytail. "Hell yeah, we could use the mermaid pond." He felt around his pants for a spare mermaid coin. "Shit… Do you have one of those stupid coins? I can't seem to find where I put mine.." Ammy tilted her head slightly, almost like he spoke a different language. "Coin..? Oh. OH! We don't need one." She smiled, pointing to her tail. "There's a secret brush technique that allows me to use the mermaid ponds without lugging around a bag of those coins." She let her hands fall to her sides, starting to walk off to the pond without him. "And here I thought normal people didn't believe in mermaid ponds. Heh, guess I was wrong." Oki followed quickly behind her, watching her ponytail sway side to side as she walked. "I've hear the stories of the pond since I was a kid, Only recently have I tried it for myself." Ammy turned to face him, walking backwards as she spoke. "So, where did you end up on your first try?" She locked her hands together and brought them behind her head. "Border. The guards there gave me dirty looks, and when I asked where I was, they just stood there and didn't say crap. Jerks… " He muttered the last word and sighed. "Ha! You got really far on your first trip didn't ya?" She giggled, her tail wagging up a storm as she giggled. "Oi, In my defense, I didn't know how to control where I ended up! So stop giving me that face. _I bet you're a reeeaaal pro._" His words were soaked with sarcasm. "Well, I wouldn't say _I'm a pro_." Ammy started; ready to tease the hell out of him. "Hey, watch where you—"EEK!" Oki flinched hearing the splash and her girly squeal. "Step..." He sighed. Ammy quickly jumped out of the water gasping for air. "_I tried to tell you."_ After hearing his tone, she glared. "Oh, well guess what?" She smirked, power-slashing him into the water. "WHAT THE FUUU" Ammy quickly doggy paddled into the mermaid spiral, drawing another spiral to activate the pond. "N. Ryoshima Coast." She took in a deep breath, and sunk down into the water, grabbing Oki's shirt and dragging him with her.

"You asshole…" Oki glared at her as he pulled her out of the pond. "Oh, you would've gotten wet anyway!" She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. _"Oh your right, how silly of me, I should learn how to drown better!" _He sighed, shaking off his glare. "Whatever, can you just get us dry before we both catch a cold?" Ammy stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the magic word?" He stared at her for a while with a _are you kidding me_ look. ". . ." She stared him dead in the eye, before he groaned. "_Please_…" She smiled, wringing out her hair as she spoke. "There, was that so hard?" She turned, using her tail to draw a little loop that represented Gale Storm. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" he mumbled, letting himself get all blow-dried. After the wind stopped to blow, he turned to Ammy, whose hair was now as puffy as an afro. ". . . Not. One. Word. " She growled as she attacked her hair so it didn't look like a sheep on her head. Oki couldn't help but let out a giggle here and there. "Are.. Pfft... you done?" Ammy turned to him with an angry pout on her face. "Yeah, I guess.." She sighed, as they walked to the restaurant.

_After Dinner__  
_"I'll get the check." Ammy smiled, reaching for the little slip. "No, I'll get it. I'm the guy, I pay." He took her hand and led it away from the check. "No! I'll get it!" She quickly took the check. "Damn it, Ammy! Let me pay—"I said no!" As Oki reached for the check Ammy picked up one of the knives and stabbed into the table, right between his index and middle finger. "Okay! Okay! Shit…" He removed his hand and held it. Ammy handed the money to the terrified waitress. "Damn.." Oki glanced out the window at the pink and orange painted sky. "Oh, the sun is setting." She smiled, standing up and taking Oki's hand. "Common, let's watch it set at Watcher's Cape, it has a breath taking view." She grinned, jerking him to his feet and dragging him to Watcher's cape. Using the statue of Kabegami to climb up the wall brought up some questions, which were quickly answered by Ammy with "does it matter?" The two sat at the very edge of the cliff, their feet dangling below them as they watched the sun fall lower and lower until it was swallowed up by the land; leaving the sky a light purple as the moon came to take the place of the sun. "How beautiful, it's such a pretty color." Ammy smiled softly, glancing at Oki every so often. "Hey… Oki..?" He turned to her, watching as a warm breeze made her long hair flutter like it did back in Kamui. "Hnn? What is it?" She closed her eyes, not even turning to face him. "Take off your mask." Oki jumped slightly, caught completely off guard. "Uhm, Why—"Just do it." In fear of Ammy pulling out another knife and actually stabbing him, he hesitantly placed his hand on his mask, sliding it to the side of his head. "Uhh, it's off…" he mumbled, letting a portion of his red hair hide his left eye. "Good." She opened her golden eyes slowly, they almost seemed to glow. Ammy turned to him, taking a mental picture of this moment. "I hate your mask, for hiding such a face from me." She chuckled, moving his hair away from his crimson eye as to see them both. "I've never taken off my mask for anyone, you better feel pretty damn special." His smile helped contain his blush. _I love that smile… I wish I could've seen it earlier._ She thought as she scooted closer to the unmasked warrior. Night had now officially fallen, the moon was out and the sky was sprinkled with twinkling lights. "A-Amaterasu..?" he felt the space between them had closed up. "Hnn?" her head was tilted to the side. "… N-Nothing.." His heart raced as they sat in silence._ Say something! Do something! Anything! This silence is unbearable! Oh my god! _Oki grabbed her hand gently, looking away so she couldn't see his blush. "..!" Ironically her cheeks were the same shade of pink, but she didn't really care if he saw it or not._ He's looking away! Is he bored? Am I annoying him? What do I do?!_ Ammy drowned in the thoughts that flooded her brain, but then she spotted his blush. _He's… blushing…D-does that mean..!?_ She slowly began to lean in for a kiss. Oki looked back at her getting closer and closer. _Oh my god she's going to kiss me. OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO KISS ME. OH MY GOD! DON'T FREAK OUT, DON'T FREAK OUT! STAY COOL, STAY CALM! Okay.. Okay.. You're only about to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world.. NO PRESSURE…Don'tscrewthisupfortheloveofgodpleasedon' tscrewitup! _He slowly began to lean in as well. To the both of them, It seemed like a hundred years had passed before their lips finally made contact. The Guardian Sapling began throwing her pink petals at them from across the coast line, it was almost like every little detail of that night was planned a week in advance; to make sure everything went just right. He brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek softly. _heh, this isn't real is it... I mean, Me, Ammy... Oh common, just wake up! don't torture yourself in your own dream! wait, I know it's a dream, so now what I say goes. Stop!. . . You're not stopping... Kai get out here and beat me with a tuna fish!. . . this isn't a dream, is it..? _While Oki's head was exploding, Ammy placed her hands on his lower back in an attempt to bring their body closer. _what are my hands doing..? WHY ARE THEY MOVING BY THEMSELVES..!? _They both pulled away, panting lightly. pulling away was probably the hardest battle the two had to fight without any weapons. "Hi..." Oki stared into her eyes, he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. "Hi.." it took them a while to realize how they held each other, when they finally noticed they quickly took their hands away and jumped back. "Soooo..." Oki panicked_. what does one typically do after a first kiss?_ "Sooo.. See you tomorrow, same time?" Ammy looked away as she asked for another _date_."Uuh, yeah.. Sure." He shrugged, trying to act calm and cool, but his dark blush ruined his chances of that ever becoming reality. _blush, please go away. please? please?! blush why are you so mean?_ "Do you need a mermaid coin?" She pulled one out of her purse and handed it to him before he could protest. "T-Thanks... Bye." He smiled as he made his way down the path that led to the gates, shooting glares at the men on guard._ Okay.. kinda fucked up in the end, but it's good.. you kissed Ammy, so it's good. life is good. everything is good. good things are good_  
"Bye.." she waited till he was out of sight to plop down onto the floor and flop around like a dying fish. "Did this... Did this? Yes this.. This happened.." She placed an index finger on her bottom lip as she curled up on her little healing mat; falling asleep to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

Their first kiss went a little like this~ -shot dead-

No, no, their first kiss went a little like this! -edited shit- I'm just going to hope this was better than my first one.


End file.
